


Sleeping Bat

by LemonSeal



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠睡着了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Bat

**Author's Note:**

> 超人正义联盟动画第二季第六集结尾，蝙蝠侠躺椅子上睡着了，谁去把他扶到床上？

在正义联盟成员几乎全部陷入天命博士制造的噩梦中无法脱身时，神奇女侠恰好因为返回天堂岛而免受其害。等她收到消息，罪犯已经落网，超人和火星猎人留在监狱查看其它受害者，绿灯侠和闪电侠留在瞭望塔，照顾尚未完全从恢复的鹰女。  
蝙蝠侠则在连续熬夜三天之后，终于体力不支，沉沉睡去。  
于是神奇女侠回到瞭望塔时就看到这么一幕——控制室里空空如也，本该冷清的闲人免进的医疗室里却热热闹闹，只因为所有人都没法把注意力从酣然大睡的黑暗骑士身上挪开，在一切黑暗神秘无法探究的伪装之下，他睡着的模样和普通人别无二致。  
“他睡在这儿会着凉的。”  
神奇女侠一进门就说。  
真奇怪她以前不会这么想。也许是因为蝙蝠侠曾经只身前往即将爆发的火山口救出超人，或是他在全身多处骨折，不得不依靠移动护理床活动时仍然撂倒了不下一打的恶棍时的英雄事迹让大多数人都忽略了，毕竟他也只是肉体凡胎的人类的事实。  
“我们试过了。”闪电侠回答，举起手里抓着的一个蝙蝠镖举例说明，“我以为神速力可以把蝙蝠侠抬到床上，以前我帮忙转移一些重症病人的时候也这么做过，我可以保证，在我转移他们的时候哪怕是对伤口最轻微的磕碰都来不及发生。可是我还没靠近大蝙蝠，他就掏出了这个，嗖的一下，我得说幸好他当时还不是完全清醒，我差点就没接住它。”  
闪电侠又拿出一个蝙蝠镖，然后是一条烧焦了一角的毛毯。  
“于是我们改变了计划，至少给他盖一条毯子什么的。起初，GL打算用他的灯戒造一条，然后他也收到了这个，然后他用灯戒造出了一条机器手臂，但也没成功。我猜要么我们一直试下去等大蝙蝠用光他的小道具，要么他被吵醒，或者不去动他，让他好好休息。”  
“看起来也只有这么办了。”  
神奇女侠收起套索，赞同地点点头，加入了围观蝙蝠侠睡觉的队伍之中。

 

医疗室安静了一会，没人开口破坏这样的宁静，直到门再次开启。  
超人出现在门口。  
“哦，嘿，你们都还在这儿，”他看起来兴高采烈，而且暖洋洋的，就像从太阳上绕了一圈回来，“尚恩去监控室了，如果你们需要休息的话，现在就可以回房了，这边的事情都可以交给我——拉奥！”  
显然超人错过了蝙蝠侠倒进椅子里睡着的那部分，因为他刚一看到那情景就忘了自己要说的话径自走向那位与他共享世界最佳搭档美名的英雄。  
“他谁在这儿会着凉的。”超人皱眉，不赞同地看着蝙蝠侠的睡姿。如果说把睡着的蝙蝠侠送到床上去是一项几乎不可能完成的任务，那么这肯定就是超人的工作了。  
于是他走过去，在众目睽睽之下抱起鼾声渐起的蝙蝠侠离开了医疗室。

 

过了好一会，闪电侠才灵光一闪，意识到刚才发生了什么事。  
“等等，刚才那是怎么一回事？他是怎么做到的？难道蝙蝠侠和超人用所有人都看不见的超级速度较量了一场而意想不到的事情发生了蝙蝠侠没能获得最终胜利？”  
神奇女侠没有回答，只是用鼻子发出意味深长的“唔”声，然后与与鹰女交换了一个会心的微笑。  
闪电侠不可置信地揉着眼睛，手套刮在眼皮上的疼痛阻止了他继续犯傻，如果他还在做梦那么这也太过逼真了吧？他看了看姑娘们心有灵犀的互动，最后挫败地耸耸肩，决定放弃寻根究底。  
与其浪费时间琢磨一个蝙蝠式无解题，还不如回中心城，他知道一家快餐店卖的至尊芝士烤肉堡是全市最好的，那在梦里可吃不到。之后，他兴许还有时间去一趟哥谭，尝尝超人向他大力推荐过的一家咖啡厅的巧克力蛋糕。

—END—


End file.
